<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A Time Long Past (The Here and Now) by thepizzasitter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940184">In A Time Long Past (The Here and Now)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter'>thepizzasitter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Kibana | Raihan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Piers watches via video chat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dande | Leon, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, and everyone accidentally affirms the fuck out of each other, better go get him raihan, they possibly get sidetracked because raihan looks like THAT, uh oh leon worked too hard and freakin forgot to go home, welcome to the battle tower we have a lot of feelings here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d challenge and do doubles with us?” Raihan asked. “Is it my fucking birthday and I forgot?”</p><p>“If Gloria is going to continue insisting on keepin’ me for the exhibition roster, then I can’t be slackin’ off. Gotta keep myself sharp. And between the two of us rotating our schedules, Leon won’t be wantin’ for a doubles partner unless he feels like takin’ on someone by himself.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In A Time Long Past (The Here and Now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need like 50 million more lovin' in the Battle Tower fics and the lads being the Pokemon nerds they are, so here's me adding to the pile! This one starring Leon starting to find his stride and his confidence post Championship loss and then his boyfriends just making it SO MUCH BETTER! Featuring Raihan and Leon's one shared brain cell, Piers' freaky psychic abilities that Leon is willing to swear he has, and Charizard getting some fajitas.</p><p>The song I listened to for this was was Remedy by Adele. Hope you all enjoy! If you want to come scream with me on Twitter, my main is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers :) I live for those conversations and if you have anything you want written for just about any pairing, I'm often happy to oblige!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon glanced up from where he’d been looking over the documents Hop had sent him on his and Sonia’s newest research to find a bottle of water, his favorite sandwich from the deli nearby, and a packet of biscuits with the pink icing he loved being placed onto his desk.</p><p>“Raihan?” He asked as the other came to sit on his desk, suddenly aware that it was getting dark out. He checked the clock to his left, and his heart sank when he realized it was long past dinner. He should have left hours ago.</p><p>Piers had said he was going to make them fajitas, and that had been <em>his</em> request.</p><p>“How much trouble am I in?” He groaned, taking the offered food though his stomach roiled to think of eating it when Piers had gone to all that trouble for him. He hadn’t eaten anything today, though, and he could feel the lightheadedness that always plagued him when he forgot to take care of himself.</p><p>“None,” Raihan assured him, watching him practically inhale the food with amusement. “Piers said the fajitas will keep and you can have them for lunch tomorrow.”</p><p>“He’s not mad his work went to waste?” It was such a foreign concept to him, that he was never scolded for things like this. He got lost in his job, or his head, or the literal streets and people had always taken it personally. That had been the way of things, and he spent a lot of his time apologizing for his lack of social graces.</p><p>“Nah, Piers doesn’t view cooking as work. We ate most of them anyways, though, they were good. He sent me over to make sure you were okay. I told him you’d probably gotten lost in that big brain of yours, but he insisted.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did,” Leon murmured, tilting his face up for a kiss. Raihan leaned down, gently holding him in place, and Leon felt like he could melt into the chair. Their breathing and a quiet sigh when Leon slipped his tongue into Raihan’s mouth were the only sounds in the office, his staff having long given up trying to get his attention and heading home.</p><p>He suddenly realized there was lace under his hands, and he leaned back to take in more of the details of Raihan’s outfit. The deep blue and trousers similar to his own quickly had him hot under the collar, though he couldn’t quite place why as he dove back in.</p><p>They eventually broke apart for air again, and Leon could feel himself getting hard. Raihan glanced down and smirked, settling himself on Leon’s lap, rolling his hips and letting out a pleased grunt when Leon’s hands flew to his hips to keep him balanced.</p><p>“That for me?” He asked, voice low and <em>fuck</em> if it wasn’t making Leon squirm.</p><p>“Yeah,” Leon breathed, head tilting back against his chair when the dragon trainer reached under himself to palm at Leon’s cock. He traced over the shape of Raihan’s erection hidden beneath thick fabric and felt the heat spread across his face when Raihan moaned and tipped forward to kiss his neck, leaving little love bites in his wake.</p><p>All too soon, Raihan slowed to a stop and began to climb off of him. He whimpered, knowing it was for the best if they wanted to make it home at a decent hour, but he couldn’t stop himself from taking in his boyfriend, hard and wanting and looking at him with so much heat in his eyes Leon could feel the echoes of their last match in them. Raihan was a regular at the Battle Tower, and every time was better than the last.</p><p>His fingers hooked into the waistband of his trousers before they slowly slid down, the sight of Raihan’s cock being freed making Leon’s mouth water. “So I was thinking…”</p><p>“Always a danger when it’s anyone but Piers,” Leon quipped, making Raihan laugh.</p><p>“I resent that, you and I both graduated Uni with honors <em>and</em> took accelerated courses.”</p><p>“And yet we share one brain cell more often than not and are incapable of not egging each other on even when we know we’re making a dubious life choice,” Leon reminded him with a grin, looking up at the other through his lashes and drawing him close enough to nuzzle and kiss his stomach.</p><p>Raihan flicked his nose with an indulgent smile and shook his head. “Stop distracting me, you horrible temptation. <em>This</em> is the kind of idea Piers would approve of.”</p><p>“I’m listening,” Leon said, rubbing his face over Raihan’s cock and making the other shudder and push a hand into his hair.</p><p>“I think you should bend me over this desk,” Raihan started, and Leon keened low in his throat, grinding his hand against himself, the jodhpurs unforgiving against how hard he was. “And I think we should send the video to Piers.”</p><p>“Oh, that <em>is</em> a good idea.”</p><p>“I have those on occasion,” Raihan agreed with a self-pleased head tilt.</p><p>“Wait, I don’t keep anything up here though…”</p><p>“You <em>cannot</em> tell me you don’t have fantasies about office sex. You just can’t.”</p><p>Leon blushed furiously, withdrawing with his arms crossed and doing his best not to pout. “It’s my workplace! Professionalism has all but been drilled into my brain! No, I did <em>not</em> have fantasies about office sex until you walked in looking like that.”</p><p>“Looking like what?”</p><p>“Wearing my accent colors! You looked like we were about to…about to…” His eyes went wide.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>“Do a doubles match with a Tower challenger?” Raihan’s hands were slowly undoing the ascot around his own neck, and it hit Leon square in the chest when he reached out to do the same to the one around his.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>His brain felt like it had been fried and re-heated as he thought about that.</p><p>Raihan at his side, the two of them learning how to battle together until it felt as euphoric and natural as it did when they went against each other.</p><p>Raihan in his element, showing him an entirely different way of battling. Leon had rarely done doubles before he’d started the Tower, and never with another person. They would spend months honing even initial techniques, a long road of rise and fall that Leon had ached for but never thought he’d get.</p><p>It was so lonely at the top when people thought they had nothing to teach him, as if he somehow knew everything there was to know about Pokémon despite how little <em>anyone</em> actually knew. He made no secret of how big a fan he was of the international Champions. The moment Rose had conceded to opening up matches with other regions, Leon had sent half a dozen messages to Lance in Kanto, most of them beyond embarrassing when he’d re-read them later. When Raihan had sheepishly asked if it was okay to root for his fellow Dragon trainer, Leon had admitted there was a strong chance he’d lose anyways because he was going to be more than a little starstruck.</p><p>He let out a shuddery breath, taking Raihan’s hand in his and kissing the back of it. He wanted that so badly, to be able to face any number of strong trainers with Raihan, his soulmate in so many ways. It felt like everything since the second Darkest Day had been leading to this. Gloria at the helm of Galar’s new era, him and Raihan as guardians of Galar’s history.</p><p>And Raihan’s tall form dressed like this, looking like the royalty he was descended from. People joked that Leon was King in all but name, but there was a reason that Champion had always been the title to achieve. Raihan’s forebearers had been the rulers of Galar and the empire beyond in times long past. Hammerlocke was its crowning jewel.</p><p>Had they lived then, Leon knew he would have fought tooth and nail to escape his ancestor’s pastoral history to train with the royal knights until he was the one standing before his monarch. They would have gone to war together, protected their region together, cared for their people together.</p><p>Raihan seemed to know, as he often did, where his mind had gone, and the soft expression he graced Leon with lit a fire in him like little else could. He slipped out of the jacket and his shirt, leaving him naked and Leon itching to touch.</p><p>“Beautiful knight,” Raihan whispered, laying himself back on the desk and crooking his finger to beckon Leon to stand. They stared each other down as Leon slowly opened the jodhpurs, drawing himself out, unable to find the patience to undress beyond that. “Champion of my heart,” he continued, and Leon bit his lip against the onslaught of emotion he always felt when Raihan said things like that. “Come be with me.”</p><p>Long fingers reached down and drew his attention to a familiar plug that had Leon gasping and scrambling forward, shoving papers and folders off the desk as he went, clearing the space until there was nothing but Raihan stretched out over it and Leon leaning over him.</p><p>“You think Piers is the only one who knows how to use one of these?” He teased, winking when Leon’s mouth fell open at the way he shoved three fingers into himself, showing off how easily he slid them in and out. “Ah fuck, that’s good. All those hours studying history in the Vault just became super worth it. C’mon, Lee, show a King some love.”</p><p>Leon laughed, heart so full he felt he might burst, and leaned their foreheads together as he pushed in deep. The connection of their bodies was always electric, the calm before a storm, somewhere between the comfort of home and the adventure of wild, unexplored lands. He swallowed down the pleased moan Raihan made, let the dragon trainer conquer his mouth with kisses and the bitten off sounds of his name.</p><p>When he heard the camera start up behind him, he stopped it, calling for it to connect to Piers directly instead. Raihan opened his eyes hazily, head thrown back as Leon continued to rut into him.</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked, and Leon nodded, glancing up to the camera, heart beating fiercely in his chest when Piers answered, still looking down at his guitar as he figured out the chord he was looking for.</p><p>“Wotcher Raihan, everything alright over there?” He asked, looking up when he received no reply.</p><p>“Oh,” he whispered when he took in the scene. “Oh fuck, get it Leon!”</p><p>Leon gave a startled laugh, the strange overlay of past and present finally releasing him from its grip. He blew a kiss to the camera when Piers put down his guitar and moved closer to his phone. “Hi Piers, sorry I missed the fajitas. I promise the sandwich was trash compared to your cooking.”</p><p>Piers grinned and picked up his phone, walking towards the bedroom. “They’re in the fridge for tomorrow. I saved you some from Raihan’s insatiable appetite. You’re welcome.”</p><p>“You are a national treasure,” Leon said, slowing his thrusts when Raihan squeezed his wrist, letting him know he was too close to coming.</p><p>Piers laid back against the pillows when he got to their room, pushing a hand under his leggings to try and catch up to them. “Turn the camera more towards Raihan, would you?”</p><p>Raihan tilted his head back, looking at his boyfriend upside down and sticking his tongue out. “Thought you might like a show.”</p><p>Piers nodded, smiling beatifically at him. “Aye, with you two lookin’ like something straight out of a Harlequin novel complete with dubious costume authenticity? Absolutely.”</p><p>Raihan cackled, the sound turning into a moan when Leon started up again, driving slow and deep into him, making him wrap his legs around the other man’s waist to bring him closer.</p><p>“Fuck,” Piers sighed and Leon locked eyes with him, loving the way it made Piers stroke himself a little harder just out of sight. “It works on you both, though. If you two are planning on doubles lookin’ like that, I’ll consider comin’ in for a match.”</p><p>The reaction was instantaneous, both of them stopping to stare at Piers and Raihan actually whimpering at the idea. Leon’s stomach tightened, and he felt dangerously close to the edge, wondering if he had heard that correctly. He decided to accredit it to Piers’ freaky Psychic powers that he <em>claimed</em> not to have...</p><p>Raihan pushed at his chest until he pulled out, turning himself over on the desk so he wouldn’t have to keep looking at Piers upside down, canting his hips over the edge so Leon could slide back in, both of them moaning at the new angle.</p><p>“Would you?” Raihan pleaded, panting hard and reaching back to grip at Leon’s thighs, fingers digging in to urge him to go faster.</p><p>Piers arched his back at the sight and Leon wanted to bite all over that gorgeous skin. “On the condition that neither of you will hold back.”</p><p>“Never,” they both vowed simultaneously.</p><p>“Good,” Piers moaned and tilted the phone down to let them see how close he was, cock dripping against his stomach. He grabbed a pillow, locking his long legs around it and grinding up against it, making them both shiver knowing how that would feel if it were them between his legs. His hair was a messy halo around him and so lovely Raihan reached out as if to touch despite not being able to.</p><p>They devoured the sight of him shaking apart, calling their names and come streaking his chest and neck, little satisfied noises just barely coming through the speakers.</p><p>Leon doubled his efforts, pushing his face against Raihan’s back, licking at the beads of sweat between his shoulder blades and linking their fingers together to grip the edge of the desk. He fucked into him with single-minded determination, feeling drunk off the way Raihan’s voice went higher and higher the closer he got.</p><p>“Oh Raihan, that must feel so good,” Piers murmured as he caught his breath, and Raihan nodded desperately against the refuge of the desk.</p><p>“He’s so deep!” He cried out when Leon wrapped his fingers around his cock. “Ah! Lee—”</p><p>“No,” Piers said, gently. “Make him come on your cock or not at all.”</p><p>Raihan practically wailed when Leon took his hand away and instead focused on hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. “Oh fuck, <em>Leon</em>!”</p><p>“This is what I want when we battle,” Piers said, voice low and seductive and Leon was enthralled. “The two of you were made for each other. I want you to show me what you’re capable of when that combined energy is honed and focused on one goal, the way you do when we’re together like this.” His words painted the most exquisite picture, and Leon suddenly realized how much he needed Piers in the image he’d had earlier of king and knight and…</p><p>And what? There had always been two. Galar was ever slow to release its traditions, its relief at his decade long winning streak nearly palpable because they wouldn’t have to grow used to a new Champion every year.</p><p>It drove him crazy sometimes, how fixed the either-or was, rather than the ‘<em>and</em>.’ Life was rarely so simple. He regularly thought of Hop, Gloria, Marnie, and Bede's odd friendship, and how happy he was that maybe people could start seeing the ‘<em>and</em>’ a little more clearly.</p><p>“Did you know that court jesters were the only ones legally allowed to mock anyone in Galar when we had a monarchy?”</p><p>Leon’s eyes whipped up to stare at him, and he drove hard once more into Raihan before they both were tumbling over the edge, their shouts echoing in the emptiness of the office.</p><p>His head was a mess of white noise and static for a while, his soul feeling flayed open. It should have felt hideously vulnerable that both of them seemed to understand what he was thinking. There was something truly terrifying in being known like that, at having to trust not one, but two people to not mock him when they had him figured out like this.</p><p>And yet, it made him feel safe instead. He’d started the Battle Tower because he couldn’t bear to not keep battling. Just because he wasn’t Champion anymore didn’t mean he suddenly stopped living for the love of new challenges, pushing himself and others to be the best version of themselves, the conversations he could have with all kinds of people after a match was done.</p><p>He’d worried at first that his lovers would be put out by it. He had a tendency to overwork no matter what he was doing and would accidentally neglect everything else at times, even himself.</p><p>Instead, they had enthusiastically joined him in its formation, their unique insight built into the very foundations of how he’d set things up because he wanted it to be accessible to everyone, wanted everyone to walk out feeling like they were better than when they walked in because that’s how he felt every time he came home.</p><p>And now, they were giving him this.</p><p>He and Raihan both lay against the desk, sweaty and panting and Raihan was murmuring his name like it was the most precious word he knew, twisting himself back for a kiss Leon could feel down to his marrow.</p><p>“Is that what you’d want to be?” He asked into the quiet when they broke apart, closing his eyes with a smile. Piers laughed in delight that Leon had caught his train of thought.</p><p>“Of course! Think about it, jesters had the legal authority to mock the leaders of the land. They wore crazy outfits and brought attention to governmental issues through song, dance, and comedy. That’s basically what I do anyways!” Piers chuckled, running a hand through the come on his stomach, making Leon twitch inside Raihan. “Comes with the added bonus of <em>not</em> having to wear the brocade heat trap you’ve both apparently gone with.”</p><p>He carefully pulled out, a mournful sound managing to escape him when he left the haven of Raihan’s body, tugging them both to collapse back into the chair. He could feel more than hear the satisfied rumble Raihan made at being tucked up close to him, content as a Purrloin in a sunbeam.</p><p>“You’d challenge <em>and </em>do doubles with us?” Raihan asked. “Is it my fucking birthday and I forgot?”</p><p>Leon was practically vibrating out of his skin between having just come hard enough to make his head spin and at the unprecedented thought of having both of his boyfriends as doubles partners. It was a weird mix of sensations.</p><p>“If Gloria is going to continue insisting on keepin’ me for the exhibition roster, then I can’t be slackin’ off. Gotta keep myself sharp. And between the two of us rotating our schedules, Leon won’t be wantin’ for a doubles partner unless he feels like takin’ on someone by himself.”</p><p>Raihan suddenly threw a fist in the air, almost flinging himself off of Leon in his excitement.</p><p>“And you’ll still be able to avoid Dynamaxing because only one Pokémon on each side can Dynamax per battle! Obstagoon is a goddamn tank! If he can manage to beat Duraladon even when Dynamaxed, imagine what he could do if he isn’t taking all of the hits alone?” He said, sliding off Leon so they could both hurriedly start setting their clothes to rights.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Leon said eagerly, happy tears at the corners of his eyes and his world feeling brighter and brighter. When he’d finally started allowing himself to imagine a future with the three of them together, he’d never thought that it could be even more perfect than it already was. “I want to get back so we can figure out the logistics of this!” He tossed Raihan his jacket, grabbing his own phone to start requesting transportation.</p><p>“Where’d you throw my ascot?”</p><p>“Oh, here it is—”</p><p>A small sniffle caught their attention and they paused, alarmed to see Piers had an arm over his eyes to hide tears.</p><p>“Piers?”</p><p>“Why the fuck am I crying?” The singer hissed at himself.</p><p>“Piers? Babe, what’s wrong?” Raihan asked worriedly, collecting the scattered papers on the floor quickly while Leon grabbed his bag.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” he said, furiously wiping at his face and smudging his makeup beyond salvaging. “You both just look so happy and I can’t help it…it’s been a long time since I was actually excited about battling. There was nothing appealing about it when Rose was runnin’ the show.”</p><p>“And now?” Leon asked, wishing they could instantly be with Piers instead of having to wait for a taxi.</p><p>Piers laughed through his tears and stroked his fingers over the screen like he would their faces.</p><p>“Can’t fuckin’ wait!”</p><p>///</p><p>By the time their very loud, increasingly excited conversation gave way to the three of them falling asleep on the living room floor with their Pokémon surrounding them and piles of papers, notes, and books across every surface, it was nearly dawn.</p><p>Charizard chuffed happily to herself and carefully removed Leon’s hat to hang it up by the door. She tugged some blankets off the couch and tucked her human in, waving Turtonator back to sleep when he cracked an eye open to check on everyone.</p><p>With everyone asleep, she paced back and forth a handful of times in front of the fridge, deciding if it was worth potentially waking up the pile of eternally hungry Zigzagoons Flygon was currently wrapped around.</p><p>Suddenly, one of its doors opened silently and she jumped, whirling around to find Obstagoon casually lumbering away to join the group. She watched him suspiciously as he wriggled his head under Piers’ to act as an oversized pillow, his trainer turning his face towards the soft fur in his sleep. He lolled his tongue out at her mischievously, gesturing with a paw towards the contents of the fridge. She peered in.</p><p><em>Fajitas. </em>Oh, humans made all the best things!</p><p>She bared her teeth at him excitedly and he grinned back, closing his eyes to get some sleep.</p><p>It had her trainer’s name on it, which meant it was hers for the taking!</p><p><em>Yes</em>, she thought, chewing happily. She could definitely get used to this newer, bigger team.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>